


【表海♀+魔王海】放学后

by alfalfalf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: *双性转，朝日表海+暗（魔王）海，海性格很黑*预警：可能包含校园霸凌和少许性虐待描写第一章是表海第二章是暗（魔王）海，特殊预警：海马濑人♀来月经
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 23





	【表海♀+魔王海】放学后

上一次是在什么时候看见这双腿的？武藤游戏的脸埋在海马双腿之间想着，少女的大腿纤细，没有多少肉，直直的两条腿包裹着白色的丝袜，露出一小节和丝袜一样光滑的肌肤，上面就是最让男生浮想联翩的地方，暗纹白绸的百褶裙轻盈地盖在这双腿上，如同一朵柔软的小花。游戏时常幻想，海马同学那么高，甚至比班上大多数男生都高，裙子却是所有女生中最短的，这样一双长腿……如果此时一阵风吹来，那可就糟糕了！但是，游戏调动记忆，努力回想，他却一次也没有见过这位大小姐走光，甚至连不堪地双手捂住被吹起的裙子都没有见到过，海马濑人的裙摆和她的额前的刘海一样，一丝不苟，严严实实地包裹着大小姐柔软的秘密——而这秘密现在正在他眼前，香甜地招呼着她，两瓣藏在腿根的粉色软肉微微敞开。秘密……嗯……

颈部的项圈突然收紧，勒得游戏没法呼吸，项圈的所有者用皮鞭挑起他的下巴，示意他抬头。游戏从少女的双腿中抬起头，自己呼出的水汽氤氲，在这位同班同学的肌肤上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，像是白瓷杯上挂着的水膜，亮晶晶的。海马濑人眯着眼睛，俯视着游戏：“你走神了。”她空着的那只手绕着自己绿色的长发玩，丝线般的长发在她的指尖穿梭，它们看起来就很顺滑，游戏的心底突然冒出一个念头：好想尝尝海马同学的头发，她会用什么味道的洗发水呢？海马审视着一脸迷茫的女孩，一用力，就着绳索的力量将游戏拎了起来——项圈猛然收紧，紧紧地嵌入了游戏的脖子，纤细的手臂竟然有如此惊人的力量。游戏开始干呕，但光是喉咙滑动一下，那声音就被勒进了喉管里，她眼前开始变黑，和皮革摩擦的地方火辣辣地疼，她听见体内颈椎在惨叫——她脖子要断了。但就在这时候，海马突然放过了她，手持皮鞭的大小姐把她扔到了地上，抬起一条腿，一尘不染的白色皮鞋踩在女孩的头顶，轻轻碾压着。

“三秒半，”海马说，“比之前长了半秒呢，游戏。”

游戏趴在地板上咳嗽，嘴里全是血腥味，气管还在痉挛，咳出的口水滴到地上，数千个黑色的海胆在他的视网膜上爆炸。他强忍着头晕，向前爬了一步，抬起头看着端坐在椅子上的人，此时，海马并着双腿，翘起的那条腿脚背绷着，轻轻贴在另一条腿的小腿上。晕眩，武藤游戏眼前异色的万华镜还没有停止爆炸，旋转着，游戏的思绪也跟着它们飘着，背景是一片白色，光滑的白，镜面似的，游戏略作思考，终于认出，那是海马的皮鞋。

“乖孩子。”海马笑了，她弯下腰，绿色的长发如同垂下的柳条，她抚摸着游戏杂色的头发，细长的手指穿过那些翘起的发丝，拨弄着她被冷汗打湿的刘海，“现在来领取奖励吧，”她说，“舔吧。”

游戏现在闻到了，海马用的洗发水是甜甜的花香味，还混合了一点柠檬的味道。

她的舌头抵着海马坚硬的皮鞋面，没有味道，她心想，也没有一点儿温度，紧紧贴着漆皮将女孩的足部整个裹着。游戏开始幻想这位有着漂亮双腿的女同学究竟又一双怎么眼的脚，一定和她身上其他地方一样完美。真的，在遇见海马濑人之前，或者在被她强迫做这种事情之前，游戏从来不知道，真的有女孩能同漫画里的人一般完美，先不论她本身的恶劣性格，就长相看精致的五官，顺滑的长发，手脚修长，特别是那双手，游戏在和海马玩决斗怪兽时就被吸引了注意，少女修长的手指只需要一个指节便可轻松夹住卡片。游戏总是为自己的手太小、握牌困难而苦恼，而当海马握着那些卡牌时，它们却顺服地贴在女孩的指尖，轻盈地翻动着。

最关键的，她想，舌头已经贴上了制服鞋的鞋底，皮革混合着橡胶的气味、舌头上的苦味让他怀念起海马双腿之间的秘密——她开始怀念这位同学、甚至说不上是友人的同学的体温——海马同学，就连私处都是滑滑的，一根体毛也没有，可爱得像水蜜桃。

在那天被这位交换生威胁之前，武藤游戏始终用崇拜的眼神窥窃着这位学院女神，却不敢正视着自己的同桌，即使偶尔被搭话她都如临大敌，不敢怠慢，生怕惹海马生气。海马身上带着一层防护罩，将高岭之花同学院其他高中生隔了开来，尽管面上友好，她淡淡的眉眼中却透露着生人勿近的气场。武藤游戏心里明白，自己与海马相处十分吃力，如果不是开学那天，自己的决斗怪兽卡牌恰好掉在了地上，被海马捡到了——是，说到底，海马濑人只是因为对卡牌游戏有兴趣、是这个年纪轻轻就横扫了本国所有赛事冠军的少女，只是因为决斗怪兽才会向她搭话的。武藤游戏知道，如果自己不玩决斗怪兽，那可能到现在为止海马还没和自己说过一句话，对海马来说，自己全部的价值也不过是能和海马在决斗怪兽上对战。如果自己当时没有和她打平手，那现在的武藤游戏对海马来说也不过和她跨过的那些无能决斗者一样，只不过是路边的一块小石子。

然而她和那些小石子不同，她和海马濑人、这位冠军打了平手。

因此她注意到她了，她不再是游戏同学……而是……对手，少女清秀的五官第一次拧了起来，震惊，慌张，然后是愤怒。她瞪着游戏，咬着牙，试图开口说什么，却最终闭上了嘴，狠狠地拍了一下桌子，扬长而去。她甚至连卡都没有拿走。

游戏本以为这位交换生再也不会来了，她甚至做好了被校长责问，说是她气跑了这位偏差值在全国前列，甚至有为学校捐款的贵人——不用多想，游戏也知道，他们是花了多大力气才能请来这位从小接受英才教育的大小姐做门面，可是现在全没了。游戏整理着决斗怪兽的卡牌，撇了一眼课桌里整整齐齐的另一摞牌，在上课铃响之前，身边传来哒哒哒的鞋跟声，然后是椅子被猛然拉开的声音，游戏一惊，抬头，海马濑人撩了一下长发，在她身边坐下了。

“海马同学……”游戏的声音微弱得不可闻，仿佛空气中飘乎的粒子一样没有存在感。就在她准备继续说什么，上课的铃声大作，吓得她一抖，手里的牌哗啦啦地落到了地上。她急忙弯下腰去捡，狼狈中撞到了头。

“哼。”

海马没有看他，鼻腔发出一声嘲笑回应了游戏的狼狈。

游戏忽然如释重负，至少海马同学还在想我，她叹了口气，即使是生气也好，总比……完全不理我，从我眼前消失要好吧？

之后的展开游戏已经经历过很多次了，她甚至连眼睛都没有眨，只是看见海马身后的两个黑衣人便明白接下来要发生什么了。放学后，无人的校园，体育器材室里，游戏被拷着双手。她估计自己要遍体鳞伤地回去了，正盘算着什么时候去把衣服上的血迹洗干净，好不让爷爷担心时，海马突然下令让她的保镖出去待命，没有她的命令不准进来。

“好了，游戏。”她捏着游戏的下巴，“你是不是欠了我什么东西？”

“海……海马同学的卡组还在我这里！”

“卡组？”海马眯了眯眼睛，翘起腿，双手撑着下巴，“那种东西我早拿回来了，下课的时候，你没有发现么？”

“诶？！”她确实没有发现，然后，海马从制服的口袋里拿出那40张决斗怪兽的卡片，高傲地说：“决斗者怎么可以忽视比自己性命更重要的卡片！”

“可是昨天明明是你忘记了……”

“闭嘴！”游戏脸上挨了一耳光，“我没在问你。你现在唯一要做的是好好服侍我，做我的小狗，满足我。不然，你可会失去一些很重要的东西哦。”海马笑了。

“什么意思……”

“你的朋友们，”海马说，她从口袋里掏出一根折叠的皮鞭，光滑的指尖玩弄着鞭子，“嗯，是叫杏子吧，还有城之内，他们两个违反校规在校外打工，你说，要是校长知道这件事会怎么处理他们两个？”

“海马同学！不要……这事完全是我的错，请不要牵扯我的朋友下水！”

“你的错？”海马咬着牙，“你是说，在决斗怪兽上和我平手，是，你，的，错？你就是这样看待决斗的？”她真的生气了，游戏警铃大作，她说了最不该说的话。现在她知道了，海马濑人可能不是世界上最执着于输赢的人，但她一定是世界上最看重尊严的决斗者，游戏看见她愤怒的眼里有有什么东西灼灼燃烧——她坚信不疑的、愿意献出自己全部的是什么？

于事无补。武藤游戏一言不发，她知道海马只是因为输赢而生气，可她忽然偷乐：如果海马之前从未输过，也就是说，她是第一次产生如此强烈的憎恶情绪——而那个对象是自己。

海马给她套上项圈，绳索的另一端被她握在手里，她轻轻一扯，游戏就被拉了过去。正在她迷惑时，海马忽然慢慢地撩开了她制服的白色裙子，慢慢打开双腿，游戏看得出神，头晕眼花，因为眼前色情的服务和更惊人的事实，她愣住了。

是的，她意淫了好久的海马同学的裙底，海马同学的内裤，会是可爱型的还是性感型的，她对于这位同桌不可告人的欲望就被这样掀开了，不留一点情面。在她与海马的这场游戏中，武藤游戏，完败。

海马的裙底什么都没有，这位大小姐，一直是真空地穿着短短的制服裙在学校里走来走去——至于不会被风吹翻的反重力裙摆，游戏发现，她在裙摆底端仔细地缝上了小砝码。完美。完美的伪装。

“我赢了。”海马说，她开心地笑着，“游戏酱，你不要以为我不知道你是怎么盯着我的。”视线太露骨了，她说。

游戏仍然被眼前的美景冲击着，她张着嘴，感觉嘴边一凉，才发现自己的口水都滴下来了。海马揉了揉她的头发：“来吧，游戏，不要让我失望哦？”

武藤游戏，16岁，这时候才明白这位同桌嘴里的“小狗”是什么意思。


End file.
